Conway
Conway is the main protagonists of Kentucky Route Zero. He is aging man who works delivering antiques for Lysette's Antiques. He has an old hound wearing a straw hat and an old moving truck. Throughout the game he works primarily towards the goal of making a final delivery to the mysterious Dogwood Drive, discovering and travelling to the Zero in the process. Past Conway was considered a lost cause even from his school years. He is implied to have been a delinquent and alcoholic from a relatively young age, commonly ditching school with Lysette in favor of bars. He managed to stay afloat on odd jobs for some time afterward until he was hired by a small roof repair company run by Lysette's husband, Ira. He worked there on and off, repeatedly fired and re-hired due to his alcoholism and unreliability, and slept in their barn. At some point, he gave up drinking. After Ira's death, Conway adopted Ira's hound and became a deliveryman for Lysette's antiques. In the Museum of Dwellings found in Act II, Conway encounters an empty cabin which he identifies as his childhood home. Conway's Truck Conway drives an older-model antique moving truck. In the game's proof-of-concept trailer, the truck was more detailed and featured words along the side. However, in the finished game the truck reflects the game's minimalist aesthetic and has no such details. It is implied that Conway almost always leaves it running when he is on the job due to troubles starting. Conway states that Lysette's Antiques is on a hill, implying that Conway is able to "roll" the truck into a start when setting out for the day. Previously, the truck may have been used for Ira's roofing company. Act I Act I opens with Conway and the old hound pulling up to Equus Oils at sunset, where he asks Joseph for directions to Dogwood Drive. Joseph guides him in the direction of the Marquez Farmhouse, and gives him an old TV to give to Weaver Marquez. At the farmhouse, Weaver has Conway set up the TV, but claims he has done it incorrectly. After a strange conversation, Weaver points Conway in the direction of Elkhorn Mine, and vanishes. At the mine, Conway meets Shannon Marquez, a television mechanic and Weaver's cousin. The two decide to travel the mines together, but a cave in traps them and leaves Conway with a bad leg injury. The duo eventually find their way out of the mine and return to the farmhouse, but Conway now has a severe limp. Shannon is able to properly set up the TV, somehow revealing the entrance to the zero. The act ends with Conway and Shannon driving towards the Zero. Act II In Act II, the pair find the Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces and speak to Lula Chamberlain about finding the way to 5 Dogwood Drive. They go to see Dr. Truman about fixing Conway's leg. Act III Act III begins with Conway dreaming about the breakfast he had shared with Lysette earlier that morning. He wakes to find his leg has been replaced by a ghostly skeletal one akin to those of the Hard Times workers. In his struggle to make it back to the Bureau of Relaimed Spaces, Conway runs into Junebug and Johnny, Harry, Donald, and the computer Xanadu. In attempting to restore the computer to it's former glory, he discovers (and becomes inadvertantly indebted to) the Hard Times distillery, and relapses briefly into alcoholism. After reaching the Bureau at last, Conway and the rest of the group board a ferry to cross the body of water surrounding the Bureau. Category:Characters